


Tears of unprecedented beauty

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Kind of) Spoiler for Season 6 finale!<br/>Margaery and Sansa meet after everything that happenend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of unprecedented beauty

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- atonement  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Spicegirls - Goodbye

 

_Never mind the pain or the aggravation_   
_ You know there's a better way for you and me to be   
_

 

“You left me behind.” Her voice is trembling and she wipes her face with a quick motion. 

It kills Sansa to see her this way, but her face is giving nothing away. A lot has changed, and she is no longer the girl Margaery knew. 

“I know,” Sansa states simply, her gaze not wavering. 

“You didn’t even look back.”

She takes a deep breath and repeats: “I know.” 

“So much has happened,” Margaery whispers. “And if you say ‘I know’ now, I’ll turn on my heel and walk away,” she adds bitterly. 

Sansa doesn’t say anything, just ponders for a moment on how their positions have changed. She’s Lady Stark again, ruling the north by Jon’s side, and she’s finally safe. Margaery on the other hand has lost all her family and barely escaped the fire Cersei initiated. There are terrible scars on her face that surely spread out over her whole body. 

“You don’t have to walk away,” Sansa finally says with a soft voice and approaches the other woman. “I promise. I will take care of you, just as you took care of me back in King’s Landing.”

Margaery looks at her, tears flowing freely now. 

“I can’t express how sorry I am about everything, but you know I didn’t have another chance. I had to leave. But believe me, I want to make it better. And I will.”

Margaery sighs. “I know,” she says finally and smiles, endless relief washing over Sansa as they embrace each other. 


End file.
